Une question de sentiments
by Beyond-Moon
Summary: C'était une journée normale en Angleterre : pluie, nuages et mauvais temps. Et voilà qu'à cause de ce mauvais temps, un voyageur frappe à la porte de Ciel Phantomhive et se met à prendre son manoir pour un hôtel ! Le lendemain, il repart et la vie reprend son cours. La vie aurait dû reprendre son cours. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout se met à dégénérer de cette façon ?...
1. Entrée en matière

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilàààà - mais... Mais pourquoi vous partez en courant ?**

**Bref, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic cette fois sur Black Butler. C'est un projet que je trouve un peu ambitieux, mais j'espère pouvoir le mener à terme car il me tient vraiment à cœur. J'espère vraiment que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Une question de sentiments**

**Chapitre 1 : Entrée en matière**

L'Angleterre n'avait pas la réputation d'être un pays pluvieux pour rien. Ce matin-là, dès l'aube, la pluie avait commencé à tomber comme si elle voulait percer le sol de ses précipitations, remplissant les rues de torrents boueux.

Dans son manoir, le comte de Phantomhive tentait de lutter contre le froid qui s'infiltrait sous les portes et les fenêtres en remettant en activité toutes les cheminées que possédait son manoir. Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques heures déjà, mais les nuages d'un noir menaçant qui stationnant dans le ciel filtraient sa lumière qui ressortait affaiblie de l'épaisse purée de pois remplaçant le ciel.

L'héritier des Phantomhive était contrarié – bien que cela ne le changeât pas beaucoup de son état d'esprit habituel. Je reprends donc ma phrase : l'héritier des Phantomhive était très contrarié. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la reine Victoria depuis le concours de curry pour le Royal Warrant. Chaque matin, il désespérait de ne pas voir dans son courrier LA lettre cachetée du sceau rouge comme une fleur de sang poussant dans la neige, LA lettre qui pourrait le tirer de son ennui et le plonger dans ce monde infiniment plus intéressant qu'était le côté obscur de la for... euh, du pouvoir.

Seulement, toujours rien. Ciel soupira. Un chien qui n'a rien à ronger ronge son frein dans l'attente d'un événement intéressant.

A ce moment, l'infortuné Sebastian eut le malheur d'ouvrir la porte et se fit accueillir d'un agréable :

─ Quoi ?!

─ Monsieur, un homme frappe à la porte depuis un moment et demande qu'on l'abrite pour la nuit.

─ Et puis quoi encore ? Mon manoir n'est pas un hôtel !

─ C'est ce que je lui ai _courtoisement _répondu, monsieur, mais il ne veut rien entendre et insiste pour parler au maître de maison. Il dit être de la noblesse.

─ Bon. Voyons ce qu'il veut et après, jette-le dehors.

─ Bien, monsieur, sourit Sebastian.

Le comte Phantomhive daigna se lever de son fauteuil pour rejoindre son vaste hall d'entrée. Sur le seuil se tenait un homme à l'élégant trench trempé, son haut-de-forme dégoulinant à la main en signe de respect alors qu'il était debout sous la pluie battante.

─ Dépêchez-vous parce que mon carrelage va être trempé si la porte reste ouverte, fit Ciel en guise de politesses.

─ Mes hommages, monsieur le comte de Phantomhive. Permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis le marquis de Dôme, et je...

─ Dôme ? Jamais entendu parler.

─ Bref, je suis le marquis de Dôme et je suis actuellement en voyage. Seulement, une des roues de ma calèche s'est cassée à à peine deux lieues de là, et votre manoir est la seule habitation dans les parages. Puis-je vous demander l'aimable autorisation de me fournir un toit pour la nuit ?

─ Sebastian, est-ce qu'on a des chambres de libres ? demanda le garçon en jetant un regard entendu à son majordome.

─ Malheureusement, elles sont toutes prises par la réception que vous donnez en ce moment, monsieur, mentit le diable.

─ Quel dommage ! Problème réglé, au revoir monsieur.

─ Attendez, dit le marquis alors que Sebastian allait lui refermer la porte dessus. Je peux payer ma chambre.

─ Vous prenez mon manoir pour une auberge ? demanda Ciel en lui tournant le dos pour rejoindre l'escalier.

─ Je vous en prie, rien qu'une seule nuit. Je ne vous gênerai pas.

Ciel s'arrêta et réfléchit. En Angleterre, les nobles se devaient d'utiliser leur argent pour aider les plus démunis. Sauf que ce marquis semblait tout sauf démuni. Le jeune comte eut un petit sourire. Autant faire goûter à ce noble les délices de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement : privé des privilèges de sa richesse.

─ Je crois me souvenir qu'il nous reste une chambre de libre.

─ Formidable.

─ Sebastian, emmène notre invité dans la chambre à côté du cellier.

─ Vous voulez dire... CETTE chambre à côté du cellier-LÀ ?

─ Oui, la seule et unique chambre à côté du cellier de ce manoir ! répondit Ciel, agacé.

─ Bien, monsieur.

Le marquis les suivit jusqu'au sous-sol et le comte eut tout le loisir de l'examiner à la dérobée. Il était grand, peut-être la trentaine, des cheveux noirs élégamment coiffés et chacun de ses gestes était empreint de retenue. Mais surtout, ce qui détonait chez lui, c'était l'expression fermée de son visage et son regard d'un bleu glacial qui détonnaient sur les mèches noires qu'il laissait retomber devant ses yeux. Il ne semblait pas vraiment être le genre de personnage à se balader dehors par ce temps-ci. Ciel se promit de demander à Sebastian de garder un œil sur lui.

Ladite chambre-à-côté-du-cellier était en réalité une minuscule chambre de bonne que la proximité avec le cellier rendait glaciale, à tel point que même Ciel avait frissonné lorsqu'il avait pensé installer un de ses domestiques dans cette chambre. Il avait d'ailleurs bien vite oublié cette idée. Ce marquis allait apprendre que l'hospitalité n'était gratuite nulle part, et surtout pas chez le comte de Phantomhive, se dit Ciel avec un sourire narquois. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite en voyant que le noble, loin du découragement et du désespoir que l'enfant avait imaginés en découvrant sa chambre, fixait avec une expression indifférente son misérable lit, son broc sale et surtout, la température de la pièce.

─ Voilà, c'est ici que vous dormirez cette nuit. Un commentaire à ajouter ?

─ C'est mieux que de dormir dehors.

Ciel se renfrogna et, déjà lassé de son invité, il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir.

─ Si vous voulez le couvert en plus du gîte, fit-il en agitant la main, je crains de ne pas avoir grand-chose à vous offrir qui puisse seoir à votre rang. Vous n'aurez qu'à finir les restes de mes domestiques.

─ C'est très aimable à vous, mais j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, dit-il en tapotant sa sacoche en cuir noir.

\*******/

Le lendemain matin, Ciel buvait son _Morning Tea _dans son lit tout en parcourant des yeux les nouvelles du matin.

_« La reine Victoria fait une dépression. Vente promotionnelle de poupées à l'effigie du prince Albert dans tous les magasins de jouets pour apaiser le chagrin de la reine. » Pfff... Je n'aime pas faire de réductions._

Ciel tourna la page.

_« J'ai perdu Kiki, mon chihuahua à poils longs... » Totalement dénué d'intérêt._

Soupirant, il poussa son journal et finit son thé.

Plus tard, le marquis de Dôme leur fit ses adieux. Le soleil était revenu, bien que la terre fût encore boueuse et glissante à souhait.

─ Merci pour votre aimable hospitalité, fit l'homme en s'inclinant.

─ C'est ça c'est ça. Si jamais vous repassez dans la région, évitez de recasser votre calèche devant chez moi.

─ Ça, pour sûr, je n'y manquerai pas, répondit le marquis avec un pâle sourire. Mes adieux, comte.

─ Les miens aussi.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa et dit :

─ Si quelqu'un passe après moi, pourriez-vous lui donner ce message de ma part ? « Le furet est passé, il repassera ».

─ Euh... Si vous y tenez.

─ Merci, comte.

Et il sortit en refermant la porte.

Après le départ de l'homme, Ciel s'empressa de questionner Sebastian.

─ Alors ? A-t-il fait quelque chose de suspect, cette nuit ?

─ Pas le moins du monde, monsieur. Il est resté bien tranquillement dans sa chambre et ne l'a pas quittée de la nuit.

─ Bizarre... Son comportement était plutôt étrange. Je jurerai que cet homme est louche.

─ Sa Majesté vous fait-elle languir au point que vous vous mettiez à suspecter n'importe quel noble extravagant qui a décidé de faire le tour de l'Angleterre en calèche ?

─ Oh, toi, ferme-la !

Notant une nouvelle fois l'absence de lettre cachetée dans son courrier, Ciel s'apprêtait à passer une nouvelle journée d'ennui lorsque...

\*******/

─ C'est vraiment nécessaire toute cette mascarade ?

─ Bien sûr que c'est nécessaire ! Tu crois que se planter deux ou trois branches d'arbre dans les cheveux suffit pour une approche furtive ?

─ N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?

─ _Of course no, my dear* ! _C'est beaucoup plus élaboré.

─ …

\*******/

Finny était en train de ratisser la pelouse avec le plus de délicatesse possible, afin de ne pas arracher les pauvres mottes d'herbe qui tremblaient de peur en le sentant arriver, quand le jardinier tourna la tête. Il lui semblait avoir entendu... Bien sûr que non. Voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir des hallucinations auditives !

Il secoua la tête et se remit au travail.

\*******/

─ N'empêche, moi je dis qu'il y a plus élaboré comme approche furtive.

─ Tais-toi ! Tu vois bien que tu as failli nous faire repérer !

─ Faudrait quand même qu'on revoie notre stratégie d'approche.

─ N'importe quoi, elle est très bien notre stratégie !

─ Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui l'a élaborée. Moi, j'ai pas trop confiance... En plus, ce type nous bloque le passage.

\*******/

Finny tourna la tête. Cette fois, il avait bien entendu une voix. Deux, même. Cela venait du bosquet de chèvrefeuilles qui... Attendez ! Depuis quand y avait-il du chèvrefeuille dans ce jardin ? Il se souvenait distinctement que tous les chèvrefeuilles que comptait ce jardin avaient été détruits dans l'incendie de l'année dernière et dont il était la cause (il avait voulu brûler un tas de branchages et feuilles mortes...). Depuis, il n'en avait pas replanté car le chèvrefeuille était une plante très fragile qui se déracinait sans difficulté...

Il se dirigea vers le bosquet.

\*******/

─ Aaargh ! Il vient par ici !

─ On est foutus ! Repli stratégique, repli stratégique !

─ Tu trouves ça normal, toi, deux buissons qui courent ?

─ On s'en fout ! La survie en premier !

─ Il faudrait qu'on discute de ce repli stratégique, justement, parce que c'est toi qui l'as mis au point, donc j'ai pas trop confiance...

\*******/

Finny pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Les deux buissons semblaient en train de se... disputer. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, leurs voix montèrent dans les aigus, signe d'affolement. Il s'accroupit et dit avec un gentil sourire :

─ N'ayez pas peur, messieurs les buissons, je ne vous veux pas de mal... A moins que vous ne soyez des madames ? Ou bien les deu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelque chose jaillit des buissons avec un hurlement de ninja et lui asséna le tranchant de sa main sur la tête. Finny s'évanouit et ne vit donc pas le deuxième occupant des buissons sortir de sa cachette en soupirant :

─ Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort ?

─ Mais pas du tout ! Ça fait des mois que je voulais tester cette technique sur quelqu'un d'autre. C'est trop la classe !

─ Le hurlement était-il vraiment nécessaire ?

─ _Of course, my dear** ! _Ça renforce la surprise de la cible et en plus... c'est trop la classe, quoi !

─ Pff... Bon, on passe à l'exécution de la phase trois.

─ La phase trois ? Quelle phase trois ?

─ Prise de contact avec la cible.

─ Ah ! Cette phase trois-là...

\*******/

Ciel traversait le hall pour regagner son bureau en baillant lorsque quelque chose défonça sa porte et déboula dans son hall en criant :

─ Police !

La « chose » était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, à la chevelure rousse hirsute, brandissant un insigne de police. Ciel s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil.

─ Euh... Bonjour. Vous avez démoli ma porte.

─ Ah oui ? Euh... Désolée. Police.

─ Merci, j'avais entendu. Vous voulez peut-être le répéter une troisième fois ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

─ Non, je crois que c'est suffisant.

─ C'est Lord Randall qui vous envoie ? J'espère qu'il va me rembourser ma porte, et rapidement s'il-vous-plaît-merci, parce que ça fait des courants d'air. Je les sens d'ici.

─ Euh... Lord Randall ? Qui est-ce ?

─ Vous n'êtes donc pas de Scotland Yard ?

─ Non, absolument pas, fit une voix derrière la jeune femme.

Un jeune homme pas plus âgé qu'elle venait d'entrer dans son dos et constatait les dégâts avec une moue découragée.

─ Franchement, quelle entrée... fracassante. La finesse, tu connais ?

─ Mais quoi ? Ça faisait super-longtemps que j'avais envie d'essayer le coup de pied transversal pour défoncer les portes !

─ Sur quoi tu testais tes attaques, avant ?

─ Bah... Sur des mannequins. Inanimés. Nul, quoi.

─ Hum... S'il vous plaît ! Je vous signale que vous êtes chez moi et que vous venez de pulvériser ma porte, les rappela le jeune comte.

─ Vous nous donnerez le montant et on enverra la facture à l'administration, soupira l'homme en remettant d'un doigt ses lunettes en place. Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour cette entrée violente.

─ Bien, reprenons, fit Ciel en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Vous avez dit faire partie de la police.

─ Effectivement, nous faisons partie de la police et nous venons effectuer une fouille de ce manoir, dit l'homme en lui montrant son insigne de police.

Le comte fronça les sourcils en contenant difficilement son profond agacement.

─ Et... pour quelles raisons deux officiers de police – récemment gradés, je présume – pénètrent chez moi de cette façon et perquisitionnent ma demeure sans même un mandat ?

Ce fut au tour de l'homme de froncer les sourcils et il sortit une feuille de papier qu'il lui mit devant le nez.

─ Voilà notre mandat.

─ Ex-ce-llent. Maintenant, suis-je autorisé à savoir pourquoi on fouille ma maison ou vous allez me lasser en plan pendant que vous retournez tout le contenu de mon manoir ?

─ J'y arrive. Avez-vous récemment reçu des invités ?

─ Un seul. Il a demandé à ce qu'on le loge pour la nuit et il est repartit au matin.

─ Quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ?

─ Il est arrivé hier soir.

─ Vous souvenez-vous de son apparence ?

─ Eh bien... réfléchit Ciel. Grand, la trentaine, peut-être, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus... Il disait s'appeler le marquis de Dôme.

─ Nous y voilà. Comte de Phantomhive, je vous arrête pour complicité et aide à un dangereux détenu en fuite.

\*******/

BONUS DE FIN : la phobie des buissons

─ Finny ! Finnyyyyy ! Où est-ce que tu es ? criait Meirin, ses mains placées en porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

─ Ici... fit le jardinier encore un peu sonné.

─ Mon dieu, mon pauvre Finny ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu te retrouves avec une glace du chef trois boules sur la tête ?

─ Je ne me rappelle plus très bien mais... Il y avait des buissons qui se disputaient alors je me suis approché pour les calmer mais l'un des buissons qui devait être un ninja dans une autre vie m'a sauté dessus en hurlant et m'a assommé ! Et monsieur va encore me disputer parce qu'après, les deux buissons se sont enfuis en courant... Je sais pas ce que je leur ai fait, aux buissons, mais je jure de plus jamais les tailler ou les déraciner !

C'est à partir de ce jour que le comte de Phantomhive eut beau tempêter et crier sur Finny de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, celui-ci ne toucha plus jamais à un seul buisson, quelque soit sa taille, et ces derniers se mirent à croître de façon totalement désordonnée et anarchique dans le jardin du manoir. Et c'est aussi à partir de ce jour que Meirin commença à prendre ses distances avec le pauvre Finny qui n'en comprenait pas la raison...

\*******/

*_Of course no, my dear ! _: En anglais, cela signifie : Bien sûr que non, mon cher !

**_Of course, my dear ! _: En anglais, cela signifie : Bien sûr, mon cher !

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Le deuxième ne tardera pas à arriver.**

**Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu. Ensuite, ne vous inquiétez pas si des choses vous paraissent confuses ou imprécises, je les clarifierai dans le chapitre suivant. Comme je l'ai dit au début, cette fic me tient vraiment à cœur, c'est pour cela que j'aimerai des retours m'expliquant votre ressenti par rapport à ce premier chapitre :) Merci encore d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour lire cette première partie !**


	2. Tout fout l'camp

**Et voici - enfin ! - le deuxième chapitre !... Et non, je ne suis pas encore morte. Dingue, non ?**

**Ok, ok, je me tais... Mais je n'ai pas fait que me tourner les pouces pendant tout ce temps : de mon côté, j'ai terminé le chapitre 7 et le 8 est actuellement en cours d'écriture... mais je suis encore loin de la fin ! Je suis hyper-motivée pour cette fic et j'espère que vous, lecteurs, le ressentirez dans mon écriture. J'espère aussi que vous survivrez jusque là ^^ En attendant, si ce petit chapitre de transition (rien de bien sérieux) vous plaît, je serais ravie ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Une question de sentiments**

**Chapitre 2 : Tout fout l'camp**

─ Vous voilà fait, comte Phantomhive ! Vous ne pouvez plus m'échapper, à présent.

Le visage de l'enfant se tordit d'une grimace de colère.

─ Vous croyez vraiment ? siffla-t-il. Seulement... vous ignorez qu'il me reste un coup à jouer !

Ciel tendit le bras et le visage de l'officier de police se tendit.

─ Oh non non non, pas ça ! Pas l'étau de Maroczy !

─ Oh si si si, ricana l'enfant. Fou en D4 et... hop ! _Exit _le cavalier !

Ciel observa le plateau avec une fausse concentrée mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

─ Eh bien mon cher, je crois que ça nous fait... échec et mat ! Quelle belle défaite, si je puis me permettre, monsieur...

─ Johnson. Isaac Johnson.

Celui-ci considéra le plateau d'échecs encore une fois, perplexe.

─ C'est étrange. C'est la première fois qu'on me bat ainsi aux échecs.

─ Il y a une première fois à tout, fit Ciel avec un sourire narquois. En ce qui me concerne, je suis imbattable en tout ce qui porte le nom de « jeu ».

─ Une autre ? proposa Isaac. Je ne désespère pas de gagner, cette fois-ci.

─ Vous êtes un sacré optimiste, pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre pour la dixième fois consécutive.

Ils réorganisèrent leurs pions puis Ciel demanda :

─ Au fait, vous n'étiez pas censé perquisitionner mon manoir ?

─ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ma collègue s'occupe de tout.

─ Ah oui ?... Je ne saurai pas dire pourquoi, mais _justement_, ça m'inquiète.

\*******/

Les trois domestiques de la maison Phantomhive étaient alignés dans le hall, devant le deuxième officier de police qui faisait les cent pas d'une démarche militaire face à eux, les mains croisées dans le dos.

─ Bon ! Si quelqu'un a vu, entendu, sentit ou goûté quelque chose de louche dans ce manoir durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, il est prié d'en faire part immédiatement à l'officier de police !

Voyant qu'ils tournaient la tête en tous sens, visiblement à la recherche dudit officier de police, elle ajouta :

─ Euh... c'est-à-dire moi.

─ Ah bon ? Vous êtes de la police ? réalisa Meirin en rajustant ses lunettes comme pour mieux la voir.

─ _Of course_, fit la jeune femme en redressant les épaules. Officier Sethie Rosenbach ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jumpy, comme tout le monde le fait.

─ On comprend pourquoi*, fit Bard en fixant les va-et-vient de l'énergumène qui se disait de la police.

Finny, lui, se taisait en se demandant où il pouvait bien avoir entendu cette voix.

Sethie Rosenbach, alias Jumpy, était une femme de vingt-six ans à l'indomptable chevelure rousse qu'elle préférait tresser pour qu'elle ne la gêne pas. Loin de l'habit noir conventionnel de Scotland Yard, elle portait un manteau gris et largement ouvert par-dessus des vêtements d'homme de toute évidence dans l'unique but de choquer ses contemporains à cheval sur les coutumes, des lunettes rondes à la monture fine et, chose fort surprenante, un katana était passé à sa ceinture. Elle était d'un naturel bruyant et extraverti et tous ceux qui la connaissaient se demandaient si elle n'avait pas avalé une pile électrique à sa naissance tant elle paraissait excitée et un peu fofolle – mais juste sur les bords.

─ Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à quelque chose dont il doive m'informer concernant notre suspect ?

Les domestiques se regardèrent, interdits.

─ Je reformule ma question : est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à quelque chose à me dire concernant votre invité d'hier soir ?

─ … hier soir ?

─ … invité ?

─ On a eu un invité, hier soir ?

Jumpy se pinça l'arête du nez. Lorsqu'elle essayait de paraître sérieuse, c'en devenait presque comique.

─ Je sens que ça va être plus compliqué que prévu...

─ Qu'est-ce qui va être plus compliqué que prévu ? fit une nouvelle voix.

La jeune femme se retourna. Celui qui avait parlé était un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'un strict costume queue-de-pie noir. Il descendait le grand escalier central dans leur direction, un air sévère sur ses traits.

─ Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? lança Jumpy au nouveau venu.

En l'ignorant totalement, ce qui eut le don d'agacer prodigieusement l'officier de police, il avança vers les trois domestiques en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, les bras ballants ? Il est presque neuf heures et rien n'est prêt ! Bard, les volailles t'attendent dans la cuisine. Meirin, tu crois que la lessive va se faire toute seule ? Finny, les pousses d'herbe qui envahissent la terrasse de derrière te réclament.

Il soupira et marmonna pour lui-même :

─ Je me disais aussi que cette matinée était bien trop calme.

─ Pardon, Sebastian ! s'inclinèrent les trois domestiques dans un ensemble parfait.

Jumpy pouffa derrière sa main : à les voir comme ça, on avait la très nette impression que cette scène se produisait régulièrement. Sebastian sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et se tourna vers elle en l'examinant de pied en cape, une expression sévère sur le visage.

─ Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

─ C'est précisément ce que je vous ai demandé il y a deux minutes, mais je vous en prie, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, continuez votre discussion.

L'expression froide du majordome ne se radoucit pas d'un millimètre. Pour tout dire, elle devint même glaciale.

─ Je vous ai demandé qui vous é... (son regard fixa quelque chose derrière Jumpy et son air devint franchement menaçant) C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton avoisinant les zéro degrés.

Jumpy jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et blêmit.

─ Ah ah... La... la porte... euh, vous inquiétez pas, on va rembourser, hein...

─ Vous savez combien d'heures de ma vie m'a pris cette porte pour la décaper, la vernir et la lustrer _entièrement _?

─ Euh... fit la jeune femme en réfléchissant intensément. Beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

─ _Vous n'avez pas idée_, dit Sebastian qui retroussait ses manches et avançait vers la jeune femme.

─ Tiens, vous n'êtes pas suisse, vous... fit adroitement remarquer Jumpy.

Sa blague tomba à plat et elle se mit à envisager sérieusement l'option « fuite » dans ses priorités du moment.

─ Attendez, si je vous dis que je peux vous avancer dès maintenant le remboursement de la porte, vous faites quoi ?

La jeune femme recula brusquement de quelques pas et pencha la tête sur le côté, évitant de justesse un coup de poing qui rata sa figure de quelques centimètres. Sebastian fit une moue étonnée, surpris d'avoir raté sa cible.

─ Hey ! Si vous continuez comme ça, je vous fous en taule pour agression faite à un représentant de la loi !

Le majordome s'immobilisa.

─ Représentant de la loi ? releva-t-il. C'est Lord Randall qui vous envoie ?

─ Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ce Lord Randall ? Pas du tout, mon collègue et moi sommes venus perquisitionner ce manoir et arrêter le comte Phantomhive pour complicité avec un dangereux détenu en fuite. Je peux vous montrer mon insigne, vous verrez c'est une...

Sebastian, qui avait tiqué aux mots « arrêter », « comte » et « Phantomhive », se désintéressa d'elle et courut vers les escaliers.

─ C'est pas vrai, dans quel pétrin vous êtes-vous encore fourré, monsieur ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

─ … vraie ? termina Jumpy, incrédule.

\*******/

Ciel soupira et leva les yeux au... ciel, pendant qu'Isaac observait le plateau avec une intense concentration, les yeux mi-clos. Il finit par tendre une main hésitante vers son (dernier) cavalier et renverser le fou de son adversaire. A peine eut-il récupéré la pièce perdante que Ciel s'emparait vivement de sa reine et renversait à son tour le (dernier) cavalier de l'infortuné officier de police.

─ Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps pour prendre ce fou ! Ça faisait pourtant trois tours que je le laissais volontairement à découvert.

Il eut un sourire carnassier puis ajouta :

─ Echec et ma...

C'est à ce moment que Sebastian déboula dans la pièce et s'immobilisa en voyant son maître en train de jouer tranquillement aux échecs.

─ Monsieur ?!

─ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna ce dernier avec mauvaise humeur, coupé dans la dégustation de sa onzième victoire.

─ Euh... Tout va bien, monsieur ?

─ A vrai dire, tout allait à merveille jusqu'à il y a quelques instants.

Le majordome s'approcha de son maître en jetant un regard méfiant à Isaac qui n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être fait duper aussi facilement.

─ Monsieur, qui sont ces gens dans le manoir ?

─ Ah, tu veux parler de Bard, Meirin et Finny ? Je les ai embauchés il y a quelques années comme domestiques. Je sais que ce manoir est grand, mais quand même pas au point de ne pas croiser trois personnes durant plusieurs années, fit Ciel avec un sourire narquois.

Sebastian se retint de pousser un soupire épuisé.

─ Plus sérieusement, monsieur, qui est cette personne et qui est la f... (il se retint de dire « folle »)...femme qui a détruit votre porte d'entrée ?

─ Ah oui, ceux-là, dit l'enfant en jouant avec une tour d'un air de profond ennui. Ce sont des officiers de police venus perquisitionner le manoir et, accessoirement, m'arrêter pour complicité avec ce marquis de Dôme que nous avons hébergé l'autre soir et qui serait en réalité un dangereux criminel en liberté. C'est assez clair ou il faut que je me répète ?

─ Ça ira, merci.

─ Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas me répéter.

─ Enfin, « arrêter », « arrêter », j'ai peut-être été un peu fort sur les mots, tout à l'heure, intervint Isaac. Je dirai plutôt : « mis en détention provisoire à domicile sous la surveillance d'un agent pour une durée indéterminée ». Vous n'êtes pas coupable, vous êtes simplement suspecté de complicité avec un prisonnier en fuite.

─ Il faudrait savoir ! râla Ciel. Utilisez les termes qui conviennent, plutôt que de nous laisser dans le flou. Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait à mon majordome ? Il est tout affolé, le pauvre, il a cru qu'on venait encore de m'enlever.

Sebastian s'obligea à compter jusqu'à trois dans sa tête avant de soupirer :

─ Monsieur...

─ Bref, reprit l'enfant à son intention. Cet agent de police se nomme Isaac Johnson et est chargé de ma surveillance personnelle pendant que sa collègue, l'autre excitée du nom de Jumpy, s'occupe de la fouille du manoir. J'ai juste une question, Mr. Johnson.

─ Allez-y.

─ Sous la surveillance d'un agent, ça veut dire que nous allons dormir dans le même lit et que vous allez prendre vos bains en même temps que moi ?

\*******/

BONUS DE FIN : Jumpy, la spécialiste de la recherche d'indices sur le terrain

Jumpy se grattait la tête avec un air embêté et marmonna pour elle-même :

─ « Va chercher des indices, des témoignages, n'importe quoi, mais ne reviens pas sans avoir trouvé quelque chose. ». Il est gentil, mon Johnsy, mais ce manoir est immense et... je crois bien que je me suis perdue.

Elle s'arrêta et observa la pièce autour d'elle.

─ Misère, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà passée par ici... Bon, tant pis !

La jeune femme glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit une loupe.

─ Je ferai bien de me mettre à la recherche d'indices. J'ai toujours eu envie de me servir de ce truc...

Elle colla le verre grossissant devant son œil puis s'immobilisa devant une table. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Isaac qui passait à côté d'elle s'arrêta et l'observa, intrigué.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

─ Bah... Je cherche des empreintes digitales, tu sais, comme dans le manuel du parfait détective, pour les analyser et connaître l'identité du tueur ! sourit-elle comme si c'était évident.

─ …

─ Aïe ! Mais-euh, Isaac, pourquoi tu m'as frappée ?!

─ ABRUTIE ! On a pas besoin d'analyser de stupides empreintes digitales puisqu'on connaît déjà l'identité du tueur !

Un ricanement les interrompit et ils se retournèrent. Le comte se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les observait, prodigieusement intéressé.

─ Laissez-moi deviner, c'est votre première sortie sur le terrain, non ?

\*******/

*En anglais, _Jumpy_ signifie nerveux, sautillant.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu. Ensuite, une bonne nouvelle (enfin, peut-être) : vu que je suis arrivée plutôt loin dans la fic, le rythme de publication devrait s'accélérer un peu, mais bon, vu aussi que je manque cruellement d'organisation et que j'ai besoin de modifier régulièrement des choses dans ce que j'ai écrit avant, je peux aussi très bien faire exactement le contraire de ce que je viens de dire... Mais, promis, dès que j'ai fini la fic de mon côté, j'accélère le rythme ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir et je n'en suis que plus motivée pour écrire ! :)  
**

**A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère !**


	3. Brume sur Londres

**Et c'est reparti pour le troisième chapitre, avec le début de l'intrigue de cette fic (en même temps, il en faut bien ;) )... Je dois avouer que, même si je suis arrivée très loin dans l'histoire (jusqu'au chapitre 10 !) et que j'écrivais comme une malade au début de l'année scolaire, la reprise du rythme scolaire, les contrôles de plus en plus nombreux, la fatigue, les activités en dehors du lycée et, il faut bien le dire, le nombre très restreint de reviews sur cette fic m'ont peu à peu découragés et, en ce moment, je traverse ce qu'on pourrait appeler une panne d'inspiration... J'espère retrouver mon rythme d'écriture initial avec les vacances *ouvre son agenda - regarde les devoirs à faire pour la rentrée - va acheter une corde pour se pendre* ^^ En gros, je suis en train de me demander très sérieusement si ce que j'écris est vraiment intéressant et si je ne devrais pas plutôt me reconvertir en clown de rue ;)**

* * *

**Une question de sentiments**

**Chapitre 3 : Brume sur Londres**

Meirin bailla puis lissa sa tenue de soubrette, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil. Le matin se levait lentement, réveillant un par un les habitants du manoir et les tirant bon gré mal gré de leur sommeil auquel ils s'accrochaient fermement. La veille, les deux officiers de police n'avaient pas eu l'air de vouloir lever le camp jusqu'au moment où Ciel leur avait demandé, avec toute l'amabilité et la gentillesse qui le caractérisaient, je cite : « de dégager sur-le-champ de mon manoir parce que, ces derniers temps, des parasites qui s'invitent chez moi, j'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Non mais. ». Jumpy avait éclaté de rire et rétorqué :

─ Pour que vous vous enfuyiez pendant la nuit ? Pas question. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler par mes supérieurs parce que j'ai laissé une de nos seules pistes dans la fuite de ce « marquis de Dôme » !

Meirin cacha un nouveau bâillement derrière sa main. Elle n'avait pas tout compris dans cette histoire, mais elle savait qu'_apparemment_, ils avaient reçu l'avant-veille un invité (_Mais pourquoi Sebastian n'avait-il donc pas fait appel à eux pour le recevoir ?_) qui était en fait un dangereux criminel. D'après les agents, le comte était placé sous leur surveillance car ils le soupçonnaient de complicité avec le criminel, et pour l'instant, avait dit Jumpy, c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient pour le retrouver. Les deux agents, en plein dans leur « active perquisition du manoir », s'étaient donc installés et avaient pris leurs aises chez le comte Phantomhive, exaspérant ce dernier.

Meirin haussa les épaules. Elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Jumpy était rigolote et Isaac, malgré ses airs un peu coincés, n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. De plus, les deux agents réunis formaient un duo contradictoire qu'il était amusant de regarder se disputer (le plus souvent pour des broutilles). Malgré les réticences de leur maître, les deux compagnons étaient donc les bienvenus à rejoindre leur petit équipage déjà un peu loufoque.

Meirin ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée, réparée tant bien que mal par Sebastian en attendant qu'on la remplace. L'air frais du matin la fit frissonner à travers ses vêtements.

Elle traversa la grande allée désherbée avec soin jusqu'au portail du domaine et ouvrit la boîte aux lettres. Faisant demi-tour vers la maison, elle se mit à trier le courrier de son maître en mettant de côté les indésirables puis elle s'immobilisa brusquement, une lettre à la main. Cachetée de rouge, d'un coûteux papier au grain fin, étrangement, elle ne comportait ni l'adresse du destinataire, ni celle de l'expéditeur. Exultant de joie, Meirin faillit en faire tomber le reste du courrier. D'ordinaire, c'était Sebastian qui apportait son courrier au jeune maître, mais là, elle tenait enfin sa chance... Sa chance de se faire remercier d'un sourire par le ténébreux majordome, en lui évitant d'avoir à apporter son courrier au maître (qui n'était jamais de très bonne humeur, à peine sorti du lit...) !

Serrant la lettre contre son cœur qui s'affolait déjà, la bonne se dirigea vers le manoir en sautillant presque. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut vers l'escalier, son univers déjà envahi de cœurs flottants dans le ciel et de mini-Sebastian qui l'encourageaient de leurs sourires renversants, lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta :

─ Dis donc, tu as l'air joyeuse aujourd'hui, Meirin !

Elle se retourna et vit Finny qui marchait vers elle, un air curieux sur le visage.

─ Oui ! Je vais apporter son courrier à monsieur, et peut-être que grâce à ça, Sebastian va me faire un de ces sourires dont il a le secret !

Elle lui montra la lettre que Ciel attendait depuis... bien longtemps déjà, et le visage du petit jardinier s'éclaira.

─ Oh, donne-la-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant les mains vers elle. Je vais aller apporter cette lettre à Ciel, comme ça, sa mauvaise humeur va disparaître et peut-être même qu'il va sourire en la voyant !

─ Pas question ! C'est _mon _Sebastian à _moi_ qui va _me _sourire en voyant que j'ai bien fait son travail !

─ Non ! C'est moi qui vais rendre son sourire à monsieur !

Comme Finny tendait toujours une dangereuse main vers la lettre, la bonne se mit à courir, tout de suite poursuivie par le jardinier qui n'en démordait pas.

─ Mais-euh ! Meirin, passe-moi la lettre, steuplééé !

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? fit une voix traînante et endormie. Vous savez pas l'heure qu'il est ?

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Bard qui, visiblement, venait d'émerger de dessous ses couvertures, puis il reprirent leur course-poursuite sous le regard perplexe de leur compagnon.

─ Olah, olah, fit ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive cette fois ?

─ C'est lui/elle qui veut me prendre la lettre du jeune maître ! dirent-ils dans un parfait ensemble en pointant l'autre du doigt.

Bard se retint de rire.

─ Pourquoi cette lettre est-elle si importante ?

─ Mais enfin, Bard, c'est LA lettre !

─ La lettre ? répéta-t-il, surpris, en se grattant la tête, puis il tendit la main vers eux : Donnez-la-moi ! C'est moi qui irai l'apporter au maître pour me faire pardonner d'avoir brûlé la cuisine, hier !

─ Pas question ! protestèrent Meirin et Finny, pour une fois parfaitement d'accords.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur d'apporter la lettre mais s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un « Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! » retentirent derrière eux. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Tanaka en train de les observer, son éternel gobelet à thé entre les mains. Bon. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à faire face à un quatrième concurrent pour apporter la fameuse lettre à Ciel.

La dispute reprit, dégénéra et, plusieurs fois, la lettre frôla sa destruction pure et simple par les mains des trois domestiques, lorsque son sauveur arriva enfin, un air furieux sur le visage.

─Bon sang, vous avez une idée du bruit que vous faites à une heure où monsieur dort encore ?

Ils baissèrent la tête, penauds.

─ Pardon, Sebastian.

─ Bon, soupira ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ?

─ La... la lettre que monsieur attendait est arrivée.

─ Vraiment ? Donne-la-moi, c'est _mon _travail de lui apporter le courrier.

Et le majordome disparut au premier étage, la précieuse lettre entre les mains, laissant les trois compères désemparés.

─ Ah... Je sens que cette cuisine brûlée va me rester sur le dos encore longtemps...

─ Ah... Je ne vais même pas voir la mauvaise humeur de monsieur disparaître de son visage...

─ Ah ! Au lieu d'un sourire, je me suis encore faite réprimander !

\*******/

Dans son bureau, Ciel était déjà réveillé, et bien réveillé. Ses sourcils habituellement froncés creusaient des sillons sur son front lisse.

─ Mais c'est pas vrai, râlait-il, quelle partie dans « Je refuse de vous fournir les repas » vous ne comprenez pas ?

─ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous ne sommes pas très difficiles, répondit Isaac qui faisait le sourd.

De l'autre côté, il était tiraillé par Jumpy qui agrippait sa manche et tirait dessus, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

─ Johnsy, dépêche-toi de le convaincre parce que j'ai faim, moi !

Ciel se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts, exaspéré, puis poussa un long soupir de frustration.

─ Très bien, dit-il subitement. Je vous laisse manger à ma table... _pour aujourd'hui seulement_, ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial en voyant les deux agents se réjouirent déjà. A partir de demain, vous irez jouer les parasites ailleurs.

Sans accorder la moindre importance à la fin de sa tirade, Jumpy brandit son poing serré en l'air et s'exclama :

─ Yes ! On va pouvoir manger. J'ai une de ces faims, là...

Son ventre gronda comme pour appuyer ses dires. Ciel soupira de nouveau, d'épuisement cette fois, avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'un souvenir refit brusquement surface dans son esprit.

─ Je viens de me rappeler... fit-il pensivement. Avant de partir, le « marquis » m'a donné un message pour ceux qui viendraient après lui. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris, mais maintenant j'imagine que c'est pour vous... Il a dit : « Le furet est passé, il repassera ». Vous comprenez le sens de cette comptine, vous ?

L'air enjoué de Jumpy disparut aussitôt et elle fronça les sourcils, imitée par son coéquipier.

─ Cette ordure nous nargue, lâcha Isaac avant de réajuster ses lunettes et de poursuivre : Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait inviter chez des nobles en se faisant passer pour le marquis de Dôme. Jusque là, nous avions réussi à suivre sa piste, mais après qu'il ait quitté votre manoir, il a comme disparut. Il sait que nous lui collons au train et il s'amuse à transformer la région en véritable jeu de l'oie où il apparaît et disparaît à sa guise. C'est à en devenir fou. C'est à cause de cela que, même si vous n'avez aucune raison d'être son complice, nous préférons ne négliger aucune piste.

_Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, pourtant je suis au courant de la majeure partie des choses qui se déroulent dans le monde « invisible », _pensa Ciel. _Toutefois, ce « marquis » ne doit pas être bien important si la reine ne m'a pas demandé le traquer._

Le comte se retourna en entendant la porte du bureau s'ouvrir avec un bruit feutré. Sebastian se tenait dans l'encadrement et portait un plateau sur lequel reposait une enveloppe. Ciel sentit la frustration accumulée au cours des derniers jours s'évaporer. Une enveloppe cachetée d'un sceau rouge.

─ Entre, Sebastian, fit-il impatiemment. Alors, qui y a-t-il au courrier aujourd'hui, hum ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son majordome, il s'empara du document tant attendu, s'assit à son bureau et prit son plus beau coupe-papier pour ouvrir la lettre. Elle était rédigée de l'écriture penchée et soignée qu'il aimait tant lire, car elle annonçait la fin de son calvaire.

_« Mon cher petit Ciel,_

_J'espère que vous ne vous amusez pas trop depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. J'aurais besoin de vous une fois de plus, car l'affaire que je souhaite vous confier est délicate et nécessite vos talents de limier de la reine. Toutefois, sachez que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de remettre cette affaire entre vos mains d'enfant. Il est des choses en ce monde qu'il est difficile à regarder, même pour des adultes. Encore une fois, Ciel, soyez prudent en vous aventurant dans ce monde que vous appelez « invisible ». Un jour, il se pourrait bien que vous finissiez par vous y égarer._

_Lord Randall vous confiera tous les détails de l'enquête._

_Prenez soin de vous, mon petit._

_Victoria. »_

Ciel haussa un sourcil. Il était inhabituel que la reine ne lui explique pas le contenu de l'enquête dans sa lettre. De plus, qu'elle lui écrive des mises en garde n'était pas rare, mais jamais poussées à ce point. L'affaire devait être sérieuse. Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres du chien de garde de la reine. Les affaires reprenaient enfin.

─ Sebastian.

─ Monsieur ?

─ J'espère que le petit-déjeuner est prêt. Je dois me rendre à Londres ce matin.

─ Bien, monsieur.

Au moment où il sortait de son bureau, il se retourna et dit avec un sourire narquois :

─ Oh, j'allais oublier. Rajoute deux couverts pour nos amis de la police.

La main de Sebastian se crispa sur le plateau mais il garda la même expression impassible.

_Ce gosse... Il s'imagine qu'il peut me demander de préparer deux repas de plus alors qu'ils sont sur le point de se mettre à table ? J'ai quoi, deux minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la salle à manger ?_

─ Veuillez m'excuser.

Sebastian sortit sous le regard moqueur de son maître et se précipita vers la cuisine une fois la porte refermées derrière lui.

_Bon. L'eau mettra environ deux minutes à bouillir, je mets donc une casserole sur le feu en premier lieu. Ensuite, le panier à pain. Grillés et non-grillés pour qu'ils aient le choix, je ne connais pas leurs goûts. Beurre, chocolat, confitures de tous les parfums possibles et inimaginables. Tout ça me donne la nausée. Comment peuvent-ils manger tout ça ? Beurk. Passons. Pourquoi est-ce que le pain met autant de temps à griller ? Bref, le lait, le sucre, les couteaux, les petites cuillères, les grandes cuillères, … Que tout cela est compliqué. Zut, j'entends déjà leurs voix dans l'escalier. C'est pas vrai, tu vas te mettre à bouillir, toi ?! Bon, la théière, service à thé du dimanche, une, deux, trois, quatre cuillerées d'Earl Grey et je te mets tout ça sur le plateau. Tant pis pour les dangereux échafaudages de porcelaine, je n'aurai qu'à faire attention à là où je mets les pieds. Maintenant, vite, la salle à manger. Oh non, par l'Enfer, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait sur mon passage, cette fichue bonne ? Bon, esquiver en douceur. Voilààà. Ouf, ils sont encore dans le couloir. Vite, commencer à ajouter les couverts..._

Ciel poussa un peu plus violemment que nécessaire la porte de la salle à manger et fronça les sourcils en voyant son majordome mettre la table, le même air impassible sur le visage. Plus que tout, plus que tous les défis qu'il lui lançait inconsciemment et que le diable réussissait sans exception, c'était cet air qui le mettait hors de lui.

En les voyant entrer, Sebastian releva la tête et sourit, comme si préparer des petits-déjeuner en moins de deux minutes était quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les matins en se levant. Ciel se sentit bouillir de rage.

─ Excusez-moi, mais comme je ne connaissais pas vos goûts, j'ai préparé un peu de tout en espérant que vous trouviez votre bonheur.

─ C'est parfait ! s'exclama Jumpy en s'asseyant.

Elle marmonna un rapide « Itadakimasu*» avant de se jeter tête la première sur les petits pains. Isaac soupira avec l'air de celui qui vit ça au quotidien avant de l'imiter, avec plus de retenue. Ciel, quant à lui, n'avait pas faim. La hâte de retrouver le frisson de la chasse dans les rues de Londres lui avait fait perdre tout appétit. Jumpy s'en aperçue et dit avec un air espiègle, la bouche pleine :

─ Vous devriez manger le matin si vous voulez grandir un jour.

Tordue de rire, elle faillit ne pas esquiver le petit-four qui rasa de près son oreille droite. Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel.

_Encore du boulot en perspective..._

\*******/

Après le repas, Ciel annonça à ses deux squatteurs officiels qu'il partait pour Londres. Comme il s'y attendait, Isaac refusa de le lâcher d'une semelle et Jumpy les suivit, se justifiant d'un habile :

─ De toute façon, si je reste ici toute seule, je vais finir par me perdre et vous serez bien embêtés en découvrant mon cadavre mort de faim au fond d'une pièce sombre...

─ Imbécile. Mourir de faim prend plus de quelques heures, mais je préfère t'avoir avec moi pour que tu ne fasses pas de... bêtises.

Ciel les avait bien regardés, guettant le moindre signe d'humour sur leurs visages, mais ils étaient aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre. Il s'était alors demandé avec effarement s'il n'était pas tombé sur le duo d'agents le plus dingo de toute la police d'Angleterre.

\*******/

La saison de gloire de Londres était passée depuis l'été et les touristes avaient peu à peu déserté les rues, les laissant sales et détrempées. Les boutiques colorées qui brillaient pendant l'été avaient terni leurs couleurs et fermé leurs portes, comme pour se préparer à hiberner jusqu'au retour de la belle saison.

La calèche de Ciel s'était arrêtée devant le commissariat de police et Lord Randall les avait accueillis d'un sourire moqueur :

─ Alors, déjà affamé, chien de la Reine ?

─ En effet, je suis affamé, rétorqua Ciel sans se laisser démonter, et j'espère que vous allez me donner quelque chose d'intéressant à me mettre sous la dent, ou je pourrais bien vous manger tout cru...

─ Pour sûr, ça devrait vous intéresser, comte. Seulement, qui sont ces gens avec vous ?

─ C'est... compliqué. Alors, cette affaire ?

Randall mit ses deux mains sous son menton et eut un petit sourire.

─ C'est compliqué.

─ Vous n'avez pas à connaître toute l'histoire, soupira Ciel. Sachez simplement qu'ils sont aussi de la police.

─ Tant mieux. Ça m'évitera de dévoiler des informations confidentielles à deux civils, fit-il avec ironie.

Il les invita à s'asseoir avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

─ L'affaire qui va vous être confiée a débuté il y a quelques semaines déjà. Ce jour-là, les domestiques d'un certain comte Evans qui résidait en ville ont alerté la police lorsqu'ils ont découvert au matin le cadavre de leur maître, ou plutôt un _morceau de cadavre_. Sa jambe, pour être plus précis. Dans la chambre même de la victime. Au fil des jours, les meurtres de ce genre se sont multipliés, et à chaque fois la police retrouvait un membre du cadavre, qui pouvait être un bras, une jambe, un buste, … un tête. Nous n'avons aucune piste. Ça m'embête de le reconnaître, mais la police doit cette fois encore s'en remettre à vous.

Ciel ne réagit même pas à sa dernière remarque, perplexe. Des morceaux de cadavre ?

─ L'affaire commence à traîner en longueur, reprit Randall, et les journaux affolent la population. Si pouviez régler ça rapidement, ça m'éviterait d'avoir une émeute de panique sur les bras.

─ Très bien, conclut l'enfant en reprenant sa canne. Je ferai mon possible pour arrêter ce fou qui salit l'emblème de la reine Victoria.

A contrecœur, Randall lui donna les informations qui concernaient les victimes ainsi que le peu de renseignements qu'ils avaient pu tirer de chaque scène du crime.

En sortant du commissariat, Ciel marcha lentement vers sa calèche, l'air songeur. Cette affaire l'intriguait. Pourquoi donc l'assassin laissait-il seulement des bouts de corps derrière lui ? Serait-ce un message ? Une mise en garde ? Mais surtout, _que faisait-il des restes de corps ?_

─ Sebastian, appela-t-il en remontant dans la voiture, nous allons rendre visite à notre cher ami du monde invisible.

─ De quel ami parlez-vous ? demanda Isaac une fois tout le monde installé dans la calèche.

─ Undertaker, un fossoyeur qui m'apporte une grande aide dans mes enquêtes.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il répondit distraitement et ne vit pas le regard angoissé qu'échangèrent Isaac et Jumpy, le temps d'un instant. Seul Sebastian surprit l'échange entre les deux agents et eut un sourire qu'il se réservait lorsqu'il venait enfin d'acculer dans un coin une victime qui s'apprêtait à périr dans d'inimaginables souffrances.

\*******/

*« Itadakimasu » signifie en japonais « bon appétit ».

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre :P Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu. Je pense poster la suite après les vacances, mais rien n'est sûr. Comme je le disais plus haut, je traverse une passe difficile, mais j'espère bientôt en sortir :)**  
** Mais que manigancent donc Jumpy et Isaac ?... Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! ;) En tout cas, Sebastian l'a deviné... Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? En tout cas, attendez-vous à une REVELATION ! (j'aime ménager mes effets ^^)**


	4. A parler beaucoup

**Et voici le chapitre 4 avec l'apparition d'un invité surprise ! *musique d'émission télé* Eh oui, vous l'avez deviné, c'est bien sûr notre fossoyeur national, j'ai nommé Undertaker ! Qui à mon avis ne réapparaîtra plus dans cette fic alors profitez-en...  
**

**"Oooooh..." collectif du public déçu.**

**Oui bah c'est bon hein c'est pas parce que je suis une auteur bordélique qui n'arrive même pas à placer plusieurs fois de suite les personnages secondaires d'un fandom qu'il me faut me huer hein !**

**Bref, un gros merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette fic, autant les lecteurs-fantômes que les followers, ça me fait un gros plaisir /sbam/ (ok ok j'arrête de copiter les citations des gens) et je dois aussi beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé plein de gentils commentaires, merci à vous tous, ça me donne plein d'énergie pour écrire ! Donc je fais ici un spécial dédicace à ma "bêta-lectrice" préférée qui se reconnaîtra ;), aviva94, Ailean, Nocchan, DarkMichaelis, Shinoyume Hinamoryi, Celesstia ainsi que Crystal98 et gabi auxquels je ne peux répondre qu'ici :) Donc :  
**

**Crystal98 : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite ;)**

**gabi : Merci u/u J'espère que j'arriverai à ordonner toutes mes idées pour faire quelque chose d'à peu près passable ;) Voici la suite que tu attendais : j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**

**Voilà, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, encore une fois, merci à tous et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Une question de sentiments**

**Chapitre 4 : A parler beaucoup, on finit par parler trop**

La calèche traversa les rues de Londres, cahin-caha sur les routes pavées et piquetées de nids-de-poules et de flaques d'eau sale. Elle s'arrêta devant l'enseigne sordide du fossoyeur et son conducteur fit claquer son fouet dès que ses clients mirent pied à terre, faisant démarrer son cheval à un trot rapide. Bientôt, il disparut au tournant de la rue sous le regard de ses derniers clients et Ciel, poussant un soupir résigné, pénétra dans l'intérieur obscure de la boutique. Dedans, on n'y voyait goutte et Ciel le fit remarquer au propriétaire des lieux d'un acide :

─ Undertaker, si tu voulais me faire peur c'est raté. Où es-tu ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais bientôt, ils entendirent un bruit de pas traînants sur le sol, caractéristique de la démarche du shinigami.

─ Hou-hou, où êtes-vous mes petites chéries ? Papa n'arrive pas à vous trouver, papa est triste...

─ J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de jouer à cache-cache dans le noir car je n'ai pas l'intention de me prêter à tes jeux, fit Ciel en se demandant ce que diable le fossoyeur pouvait être en train de faire.

─ Mes petites chéries... continua Undertaker sans plus se soucier de lui. Ah, ça y est, je vous ai retrouvées !

─ Undertaker, ça suffit ! Allume maintenant !

Le comte entendit le grésillement d'une chandelle qui s'enflamme et le fossoyeur apparut bientôt dans la lumière. Ciel tourna la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, mais il était complètement seul.

─ A qui parlais-tu ?

─ Ah, ça, fit le shinigami. J'avais perdu mes petites fioles d'acide citrique et je désespérai de les retrouver...

Il agita trois fioles devant le nez de Ciel pour appuyer ses dires et l'enfant blêmit en reculant légèrement.

─ Hé, hé... Tant mieux pour toi, mais éloigne ces... choses de mon visage. On ne sait jamais, elles sont peut-être mal refermées...

─ C'est vrai, un accident est si vite arrivé... gloussa Undertaker. Ne t'en fais pas, petit comte, si quelque t'arrive, je te réserverai un de mes meilleurs cercueils pour me faire pardonner.

─ C'est... gentil de ta part, dit Ciel en repoussant la main du shinigami.

─ Bon, fit le fossoyeur qui allait s'asseoir sur son bureau et attrapait un crâne posé par là, si tu n'es pas venu me laisser prendre tes mesures pour un cercueil, que me veux-tu, comte ?

Ciel soupira intérieurement de soulagement, heureux de changer de sujet, et lui tendit les informations sur les victimes démembrées.

─ Regarde ça. Est-ce que tu aurais ces temps-ci reçu des clients auxquels il manquait un membre, voire plus ? Et pas question de faire ton petit caprice, j'ai besoin de réponses... Eh, tu m'écoutes ?!

Undertaker s'était totalement désintéresser de la conversation et semblait fixer quelque chose derrière le comte (« semblait », car on ne savait jamais, avec ses mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux).

─ Tiens, tu as ramené de la compagnie, aujourd'hui ?

Il se leva, alla inspecter les deux officiers de police qui n'en menaient pas large devant ce grand escogriffe chevelu, puis demanda subitement :

─ Alors, comment va ce cher Will ? Toujours à courir après ses congés payés ?

_Mais... Mais il est pas bien de parler de William T. Spears devant des humains ? _pensa Ciel en haussant un sourcil.

─ Hum... toussota-t-il pour le rappeler à l'ordre. William va bien, mais revenons-en à...

En se tournant vers lui, Ciel vit que ce n'était pas à lui que le fossoyeur s'adressait. Appuyé sur l'épaule d'Isaac qui avait considérablement pâli, Undertaker arborait son sourire Colgate n°632.

─ Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu, continua-t-il alors que Jumpy lui faisait de grands signes frénétiques pour qu'il se taise. Comment se porte ton patron, mon petit Johnsy ?

\*******/

─ Comment ça, « ton patron, mon petit Johnsy » ? éclata Ciel.

Jumpy se tenait la tête à deux mains comme pour demeurer aveugle à sa colère perplexe et Isaac semblait n'avoir jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Undertaker paraissait quant à lui d'une humeur merveilleuse et presque sur le point de frapper dans ses mains comme un enfant après en avoir fait une bien bonne. De son côté, Sebastian n'était pas le moins du monde surpris et semblait plutôt s'ennuyer ferme. En voyant son air, le comte s'exclama avec colère :

─ Tu le savais, hein ? Tu le savais, et tu ne m'as rien dit !

─ Vous dire quoi, monsieur ? répliqua le majordome, son sourire de faux-jeton aux lèvres.

─ Tu as omis de me faire part, martela Ciel, que ces deux personnes sont des shinigami !

─ Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé.

Isaac eut un petit rire nerveux et essaya de réprimer son geste d'essuyer son front luisant de sueur.

─ Je... Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler. Des shinigami ? Vous lisez trop de contes pour enfants.

Cette dernière remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part de Ciel.

─ N'essayez pas d'esquiver la question, lui dit froidement le comte. J'ai déjà eu affaire à des shinigami, notamment celui qui se trouve devant vous.

Undertaker se mit à glousser franchement et Jumpy hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier.

─ Je te l'avais dit. Je l'avais senti venir, le plan foireux ! Ce manoir puait le diable à au moins un kilomètre à la ronde. Mais qui a insisté pour y aller quand même ? Monsieur, évidemment !

─ Exact, lâcha Isaac en fusillant Sebastian du regard. Ce manoir puait le diable comme un chien marque son territoire.

Sebastian eut un petit sourire et fixa Isaac et Jumpy comme un chat qui vient de trouver deux appétissantes petites souris sous son oreiller et qui se demande à quelle sauce il va bien pouvoir les manger. Tandis qu'Undertaker ricanait dans son coin en observant la scène, Ciel leva les yeux au plafond et se décida à intervenir avant que la bataille rangée avec mitraillettes, bazookas et canons n'éclate.

─ Et si vous cessiez de rouler des mécaniques et de vous lancer mutuellement le défi de celui-qui-ne-cligne-jamais-des-yeux pour m'expliquer la situation ? J'avoue que je patauge dans l'incompréhension en ce qui concerne votre arrivée en fanfare dans mon manoir, puisque j'imagine que cette histoire de « marquis de Dôme » n'est qu'une invention, non ?

Isaac finit par se décider à lâcher Sebastian des yeux, à la grande satisfaction de ce dernier qui eut un sourire victorieux. L'ex-agent de police tout récemment déchu de son titre soupira et s'assit sur un des cercueils qui encombraient la pièce, après avoir vainement cherché des yeux un siège normal.

─ Tout d'abord, commença-t-il, cette histoire de marquis de Dôme n'est pas inventée. Ma collègue Jumpy et moi travaillons au service de contrôle des diables en liberté, un département récemment créé du fait des dérangements occasionnés aux shinigami en mission sur Terre. William T. Spears, le plus haut gradé du service de contrôle des shinigami en mission, est également notre patron, car notre département est voisin et dépendant du sien. Il y a peu de temps, sur Terre, des shinigami revenus de mission nous ont faits part d'une étrange découverte : des humains inscrits sur leur liste des âmes à faucher qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver. On a d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de débutants ou de paresseux, mais bientôt, même William T. Spears dû s'avouer impuissant lorsqu'il revint de la Terre. Son département a aussitôt contacté le nôtre et nous sommes partis dans le monde des humains. Lentement, mais sûrement, nous avons remonté jusqu'à un certain « marquis de Dôme » dont nous avons réussi à suivre la piste jusqu'à il y a peu.

─ Donc, fit Ciel après un temps de réflexion, vous pensez que ce « marquis » est un diable en liberté qui se nourrit d'âmes ?

─ A vrai dire, j'en étais convaincu. Seulement, désormais, l'affaire dont vous êtes chargé me plonge dans la plus grande perplexité.

─ Pourquoi donc ?

─ Parce que ces noms qui apparaissent sur votre rapport d'enquête ne sont autres que ceux des âmes disparues.

\*******/

─ Cette affaire m'apparaît de plus en plus complexe, déclara pensivement Ciel. Pourquoi un diable prendrait-il la peine de démantibuler les corps puis de s'en débarrasser plus loin alors qu'il vient de dévorer l'âme de sa victime, ce qui est, manifestement, la seule chose qui l'intéresse ?

─ Bah, on ne sait jamais, avec de telles bêtes sauvages, dit Isaac avec hargne. Sans doute a-t-il cédé à une pulsion barbare et déchiqueté son innocente victime...

─ Monsieur Johnson, intervint Sebastian, peut-être sommes-nous des créatures sauvages affamées d'âmes, mais jamais un diable ne s'abaisserait à se faire passer pour un vulgaire tueur en série.

L'ambiance se tendit de nouveau et Undertaker étouffa un petit rire dans sa large manche. Ciel soupira d'exaspération avant de reprendre la parole :

─ Peut-être, mais actuellement, l'enquête n'est pas assez avancée pour que l'on puisse déterminer avec certitude la nature du meurtrier. Peut-être que ces deux affaires ne sont tout simplement pas liées. En attendant, j'ai besoin de réponses à la question : qu'a fait le coupable des restes des victimes ? A vrai dire, c'était _initialement _ce pourquoi j'étais venu chez Undertaker, ajouta-t-il avec une sombre ironie.

Le comte se tourna vers le susnommé et demanda :

─ Alors, Undertaker ? As-tu des réponses à mes questions ?

...Avant de se souvenir que le fossoyeur exigeait toujours _quelque chose_ en échange de ses réponses, et le découragement l'envahit.

─ Ah oui, c'est vrai, ta rétribution...

─ Je t'en fais grâce aujourd'hui, petit comte, gloussa-t-il. Je dois avouer que votre conversation m'a particulièrement diverti...

─ Que... Comment ça, « diverti » ? se récria Jumpy. Vous avez détruit notre couverture uniquement pour ça ?!

─ Ne t'en fais pas, petit jeunotte, cet humain en a vu plus du monde invisible que son âge ne le laisse supposer. N'est-ce pas, comte ?

─ Pff, tu appelles ça un monde « invisible », toi ? Avec des gens comme vous, je regrette, mais il est loin d'être invisible.

Undertaker émit un petit gloussement tandis qu'Isaac et Jumpy fusillaient Ciel du regard.

─ Hi hi, tu as raison, petit comte, mais excuse-les, ce ne sont que des débutants...

─ Hum-hum, fit Isaac. Vous aviez dit que vous étiez venu pour des réponses ?...

─ Exact. Alors, Undertaker, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Avec un soupir d'ennui, celui-ci prit le rapport d'enquête de Lord Randall et l'examina avant de le reposer.

─ Non, je n'en connais aucun, et je n'ai reçu aucun client mutilé ces derniers temps... Si cet assassin s'est débarrassé de ses victimes, en tout cas, ce n'est pas chez moi.

Ciel soupira de contrariété puis rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la porte de la boutique.

─ Bon, au moins, je ne me suis pas déplacé pour rien... fit-il en fixant Jumpy et Isaac. Merci quand même, Undertaker.

─ Mais de rien, cher comte... N'hésite pas à ramener une compagnie aussi amusante, quand tu reviendras me voir... fit le fossoyeur avec son sourire effrayant. La prochaine fois, tu me laisseras prendre tes mesures pour un cercueil, heiin ?..

Ciel se dépêcha de claquer la porte derrière lui pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre.

\*******/

─ Donc, fit le comte lorsqu'ils eurent tous pris place dans la diligence, qu'avons-nous appris ?

─ Que vous hébergez deux affreux petits shinigami ? suggéra Sebastian tout sourire.

─ Imbécile, essaye de rester un peu sérieux, si c'est dans tes moyens, maugréa Ciel. Je me répète : qu'avons-nous appris de nouveau _par rapport à l'enquête ?_

─ Que les corps des victimes n'ont pas été retrouvés, dit Isaac en jetant un regard noir au majordome.

─ Exact. Cela ne peut signifier que deux choses : d'une part, que le meurtrier s'est débarrassé de ses victimes dans un endroit désert ou peu fréquenté, mais à Londres, ces endroits sont plutôt rares, et un homme transportant un paquet de taille humaine ne passe pas facilement inaperçu. D'autre part, qu'il ne s'en est pas débarrassé du tout.

─ Et qu'aurait-il fait de ces corps humains ? Les victimes sont quand même une bonne dizaine, fit Jumpy. Il les aurait rangé dans son cellier en attendant Thanksgiving ?

Ciel fronça le nez.

─ C'est répugnant. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous...

Il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux, comme frappé par une idée subite. Le comte se pencha par la fenêtre de la calèche et lança au conducteur :

─ Au commissariat de police, et vite !

Puis il se renfonça dans son siège et dit devant le regard intrigué de ses compagnons de voyage :

─ Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose.

\*******/

─ Lord Randall ! J'espère que vous avez un moment de libre maintenant car sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'accaparer.

Le fonctionnaire leva les yeux vers ses visiteurs avant de repousser les papiers administratifs qui encombraient son bureau en soupirant.

─ Comte Phantomhive... Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous rencontrer deux fois au cours de la même journée ?

─ C'est au sujet de l'enquête, fit l'enfant en s'asseyant négligemment sur une chaise, son menton posé sur le pommeau de sa courte canne. J'ai besoin de renseignements que je n'arriverai pas à réunir seul.

─ Tiens, le chien de garde de la reine s'en remet à la police ? Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez de travail sur les bras, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe soigneusement taillée.

─ Comment ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? fit Ciel en mimant le geste de tendre son oreille pour mieux l'entendre. Ah, je suis ravi de votre coopération, monsieur le commissaire de police !

─ Tssk... Sale gamin, lâcha Randall entre ses dents. De quoi avez-vous besoin que vous ne puissiez faire tout seul ?

─ Rien de bien compliqué, rassurez-vous, fit-il avec un petit sourire, juste déterminer la nature de la viande de tous les bouchers de Londres.

Randall faillit s'étouffer.

─ Vous appelez ça « rien de bien compliqué » ?! Vous avez idée du nombre d'hommes qu'il me faut pour ça ?

Ciel fit semblant de réfléchir intensément et exagéra sa posture, un doigt posé sur les lèvres.

─ Euh... Beaucoup, beaucoup d'hommes, non ?

Il se leva et marcha vers la porte avec un sourire narquois avant de sortir. Aux bruits qu'il entendait de derrière la porte, il semblait que Randall était en train de pleurer. Alors qu'ils retournaient à la calèche, Sebastian demanda à son maître :

─ Monsieur, pourquoi avoir confié cette tâche à la police ? J'aurais pu m'en charger facilement...

─ Parce que tu crois que tu vas rester les bras croisés à attendre leurs résultats ? J'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose. Tu vas aller interroger tous les conducteurs de diligence de Londres et des environs au sujet d'un homme suspect transportant un paquet également suspect.

Pour le coup, Sebastian regretta amèrement d'avoir été trop curieux et regretta encore plus amèrement que son maître ne se soit pas plus fié à la police, tiens.

\*******/

Le soir tombait lentement sur Londres comme on pose une couverture sur la cage d'un perroquet un peu trop bruyant pour qu'il se taise. La jeune femme qui traversait les rues pour retourner chez elle leva la tête pour attraper les derniers rayons de soleil du regard et pressa le pas : au fur et à mesure que l'astre du jour disparaissait derrière les toits, la sécurité de ces ruelles où elle marchait ne s'en trouvait que réduite. Il lui tardait de retrouver les quatre murs de sa maison...

Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de chez elle et fouilla dans une poche de sa robe pour trouver sa clef lorsque son regard fut attiré au sol par une coulée blanche et vaporeuse qui semblait presque glisser sur les pavés de la rue. Elle se fit la réflexion que dans son empressement, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la brume avait envahi la rue.

Soudain, un bruit de pas lourds derrière la fit se retourner et, à travers la brume qui avait rapidement monté, elle vit une silhouette l'approcher. A mesure qu'elle avançait, ses contours prenaient forme.

La jeune femme poussa un cri étranglé par la terreur qui lui broyait la gorge. _Ça _n'avait pas forme humaine, pourtant _ça_ marchait, _ça _respirait... et _ça_ avançait une main vers elle.

Son cri résonna dans toute la rue, suivi du bruit d'un corps qui heurte le sol.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? ALORS ? ^^ J'attends vos impressions avec impatience pour cette suite (que, personnellement, je trouve assez moyenne à partir du milieu...)**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 : La rumeur des ombres (je sais je sais j'avais plus d'inspiration pour le titre)**


End file.
